


Sometime After

by Elesse



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesse/pseuds/Elesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Beth a while later, if Quinn had ratted Shelby and Noah out during Hold On to Sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime After

The room is smoky, red light filtering through. Mama’s voice is smoky too, as she sways on stage in black sequins with wrinkles around her eyes. Beth is tiny and blonde with a perfect nose, and she's heard stories about the gorgeous demon who gave her away and then tried to rip her back - the demon with short-shorn hair and red, red lips. Mama never calls her a demon, but Beth, ten years old and growing uneasy in her contentment, thinks it fits. She's heard stories about Papa also, Papa who was kind and charming and loved her and was far, far too young for Mama. They don't seem to reconcile with the longing in his eyes (the same color as hers and that's where they must come from, not the demon!) or the love in his smile, or even the way he brushes Mama’s shoulder and stops, stares for a second like maybe there was something he should have wanted to say. The room is smoky, red light filtering through, and Mama’s voice is perfect but aging as she hits the high notes on “Baby, I love you!” Mama looks right at Beth when she sings it and Beth wishes she had Rachel’s pretty brown eyes, Rachel her sometimes-sister who is twenty-six but seems a mixture of thirteen and thirty, Rachel who looks like Mama must have once.


End file.
